oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Prifddinas
Prifddinas is the northern area of the elven lands of Arandar. It is currently closed, but it is often speculated to be a future part of the Mourning's Ends series. It is surrounded by walls made from Elven Crystal. It is said to be the first Runescape city ever built before the great God Wars. The Elf Crystal walls defended it. No other information had ever been released. Old School RuneScape's first birthday Players were able to visit Prifddinas during the first anniversary of Old School RuneScape. Many NPCs that were released exclusively to Old School RuneScape were present in the city, such as Nieve, Dominic Onion, Cave krakens, Anti-Santa, BigRedJapan. Players could speak to the Lumbridge Guide or any of the elven emmisaries around RuneScape to teleport to Prifddinas. The emmisaries could be found at: * Falador, north of the teleport spot * Varrock, south of the Varrock Museum * Seers' Village, southwest of the bank * Ardougne, west of the teleport spot * Yannile, west of the bank Once they arrive, players would find themselves just north of the Prifddinas entrance with the Lumbridge Guide, to the west of the Lumbridge Guide there was a level 2 rabbit. To the north of the Lumbridge Guide was a long blue pathway, at the end of which players were able to take a slice of birthday cake off a very large birthday cake. To the west of the long blue path were five long banquet tables, and there were three long banquet tables to the east of the long blue path. To the west of the five western banquet tables were Nieve and a cave kraken that Nieve brought to the OldSchool Runescape first birthday party. Between western banquet tables #1 and #2 was Wise Old Man, between western banquet tables #2 and #3 was Party Pete. Northwest of the five western banquet tables were a Goblin high priest and several goblin raiders, and Domenic Onion and his Nightmare Zone lobby cow. North of the five western banquet tables was the Lumbridge Doomsayer. Between eastern banquet tables #1 and #2 was BigRedJapan, between eastern banquet tables #2 and #3 was Anti-Santa. To the east of the three eastern banquet tables were the God Wars Dungeon bosses Kree'arra, General Graardor, K'ril Tsutsaroth and Commander Zilyana. Each of the God Wars Dungeon bosses had a different speech. They could not be attacked by players, a player could only talk to them, or examine as always. At OldSchool Runescape's first birthday party, Prifddinas contained a few Elven City guards (if you tried talking to a guard, you would get the message: He's standing deadly still and not responding to any attempt you make to distract or talk to him) and also numerous ankous (examine text: They're EVERYWHERE!!!!). Northwest of the big birthday cake, there was a bank chest and a table where players could take a War ship and a Birthday present, which contained a cow mask. Exhibits Within the city walls contained an exhibit of monsters and objects as they appeared in RuneScape's early days. Reading the signs on each exhibit will shed more light on how they came to be. The zoo also contained many previously unseen, unreleased NPCs that were either scrapped or never released, such as the Lizardmen and Mammoth. Western column of exhibits, south to north: *Imps *Lizardmen *Mammoth Central column of exhibits, south to north: *Kalphite Queen *Hill Giant, Fire Giant, and Moss giant *Green dragons *Zombies and Ghosts Eastern column of exhibits: south to north: *Hellhounds *Chickens *Magic trees Mammoths.png|Mammoths, never released into the game before. Exhibits2.png|The exhibit, containing Zombies, ghosts, and green dragons. Exhibits.png|The exhibits, containing imps, the Kalphite Queen, lizard men, and giants. Kalphite queen Prifddinas exhibit.png|Old Kalphite Queen Photo From The OSRS Birthday Event Hellhound Prifddinas exhibit.png|Old hellhounds from the birthday party event. Lizard man.png|Lizardmen. Category:Tirannwn Category:Cities